Never be the same again
by geneva8403
Summary: What happends after the door closes? The adventure is just being for Mick and Beth. Where will their love for each other take them? How far are they willing to go for that love? The possibilities are endless.
1. Beth's Point of view

This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I want to see how this goes then I will keep writing the story. Please help me out by letting me know what you think. :)

I am starting my story the day after the door closes. Most fanfic I have read has Mick and Beth doing it that night. In my story they didn't. (But do not worry, they will!)

**Chapter One**

(Beth's POV)

Beth woke and stretched out across her bed. Remembering what happened the night before with Mick she couldn't help but smile.

...

"Because I love you." He had really said it. The words she had longed to hear him say. She realized at that exact moment that all the times he had tried to push her away; it was not because he did not want her, but because he loved her.

The only thing she could do was kiss him. It was the kiss she had dreamed about. The kiss she longed for. Both of them ready and wanting it. She was so happy at that moment, with Mick's lips on hers', that she didn't even hear him close the door. Before she even knew how they got there, they had made their way to her couch. There lips never parting. Mick sat down and pulled Beth on to his lap. They continued their exploring of each other's mouths for endless minuets. Finally Beth needed to breath and they pulled apart slightly, resting their foreheads together.

As their breaths began to slow to a more normal level, Beth pulled back slightly to look into Mick's eyes.

"Mick, I love you." She saw his eyes light up at those words. She knew he had wanted to hear them from her just as much as she had wanted to hear them from him. She leaned in slowly and their lips came together again. This kiss was slow and passionate. They were letting all their love for each other flow between them.

It was long moments before they parted again. This time Mick embraced Beth in a tight hug. Beth rested her head on Mick's shoulder, so happy to be in his arms.

"Beth, there is so much I want to say. So many things I want to apologize for..."

Beth put her fingers to his lips. She sat up and looked into his eyes. "No, not tonight." She gently caressed his cheek with her hand. Just looking into his beautiful eyes. There would be plenty of time to talk. Tonight she just wanted to be with him. Feel his arms around her and his lips on hers.

She leaned in and took his lips again. They stayed that way for a long time. He was rubbing his hands up and down her arms and back. She was running her hand around his neck and chest. It dawned on to her that neither of them were trying to remove any clothes off the other. Beth started to giggle slightly. Mick pulled back and looked at her with a "What's so funny" look on his face and that sideways grin she loves to see on him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing, it's just... here we are, making out. I don't think I've done this since high school."

"What?" He asked again. This time with some disbelief in his voice.

"You know what I mean, just being with someone and neither one trying to get into the others pants." Beth could not help but giggle again. Mick couldn't either.

"When I told you that you were the only one I wanted to make out with, I meant it. But you're also the only one I want to..." Mick was stumbling and Beth could tell he didn't know how to finish but she knew what he meant. Mick was old fashion and she loved that about him. It was nice that he didn't know how to say what he was thinking without it sounding crude.

"Me too." She smiled lovingly at him.

"I don't mean that I don't want too, it's just… this is so new to me. I don't want to rush things." Mick had worry in his eyes. He wanted her to understand and she did.

"I don't want to either." That was not entirely true. She wanted nothing more then to rip his clothes off and have him take her now, but she knew it meant a lot to Mick to wait. And that made it mean a lot to her too.

Suddenly she was yawning. Everything from the past few days was catching up with her and she realized how tired she really was.

"I should go. You need to get some rest." Mick tried to pull her up but she clung to him tighter.

"Not yet. Please I just want to be here with you a little longer." As tired as she was, she did not want this feeling to end. They had finally broken through the walls that had been between them.

"Ok, how about I stay until you are asleep?" She loved this idea and nodded her head yes. Mick gently picked her up and carried her to bed. She slipped off her robe and crawled under the covers. Mick put his arms around her and she snuggled against his chest. It wasn't long and she was drifting off to sleep. The best nights sleep she had had in a long time.

...

She had no idea what time Mick had left. She knew he needed to go home to his freezer, but she wanted him there. To wake up in his arms.

She looked at the clock on her nightstand, 7:46 am. Mick was probably still asleep. She wasn't sure what time he usually got up. Slowly she got out of the bed and headed for the shower. When she was finished, she dressed quickly, headed for the kitchen, and put on a pot of coffee. When she was just about to take her first sip, her phone rang. She grabbed it up hoping it was Mick. It wasn't.

"Hello Ben."

"Beth, hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Well, I've been better. Listen, I have some new cases I want you take a look at. How soon do you think you can get down here?"

Beth really didn't want to go. She wanted to go to Mick's and wait for him to wake up but she knew that as good as it was to finally be getting closer to Mick, she had to work too.

"Give me about 30 minutes."

"Great, I'll see you soon."

"Ok, Bye." Beth finished her coffee and was out the door.


	2. Mick's Point of view

**Chapter 2**

(Mick's POV)

As Mick lay there with Beth in her bed, he could not help but smile. He had finally told her he loves her. Not only that, but she loves him too. He didn't think anything could make him happier. He watched her sleep until the sun was starting to come in through her window. He didn't want to leave but he knew he needed some time in his freezer.

As he pulled himself free from her, she stirred slightly. "Mick." She said breathlessly. She was dreaming about him. That thought filled his heart. After a few more moments, he left and headed home.

………………………………...

One of the good things about being a vampire was the fact that you didn't need as much sleep as humans. Just enough time to cool your body down and get refreshed.

Mick was only in his freezer a few hours before getting back up. He couldn't keep Beth off his mind. He showered and dressed then went down to the kitchen for his breakfast.

After a glass of A, he thought about calling Beth. Just to see how her day was going. However, he didn't want to overwhelm her. He would wait. Maybe call her later and ask her to dinner. He smiled to himself. He knew he would never tire of watching her eat.

Instead of calling Beth, he decided to visit Josef. He hadn't really talked to him after they watch Emma and Jackson's execution. He needs to tell him about what had happened between him and Beth and to see that Josef was all right.

………………………………...

Before even entering Josef's office, he could hear him yelling at someone over the phone.

"I do not think you want me to have to come and handle this personally, do you?" After a brief pause "Good, I'm glad we have an understanding." Josef then hung up on whomever he was talking to.

"My, you do know how to get the job done Josef." Mick said with a smile. He sat down on the couch.

"Well, after 400 years you learn a thing or two." Josef said. He got a drink for himself and Mick and sat in a chair across from him.

"So, how are you feeling?" Mick asked.

"Why Mick, I'm feeling fine. Why all of the sudden concern?" Josef was doing what he always did. When faced with something he didn't want to deal with or think about he covered it up with sarcasms until it went away.

"Well, we just watched two vamps die last night but if you don't want to talk about it, we wont."

"Mick they are hardly the first vamps we have seen die. Many by our own hands. Why should they mean something different?"

"Oh I don't know Josef, maybe because of the way they died. Jackson loved Emma so much he wouldn't live without her. We both seem to have two women in our lives that mean a great deal to us. Put two and two together."

"Yes, well, maybe I just don't like thinking about it." Josef finished his drink in one big gulp.

For a long moment they both sat in silence.

"So, did you talk to Beth?"

"Yes." A smile came a crossed Mick face as he thought about his "talk" with Beth. Josef caught on to it.

"Oh, that kind of a talk huh? Good for you, it's about time."

"It wasn't what you're thinking. We didn't 'seal the deal' as you would say." Mick still could not stop smiling.

"Well, if you didn't what could have possibly happened that has you so happy?" Josef really didn't get it. Only sex should make Mick this happy.

"I told her I love her."

"What? You told a woman you love her and you still didn't get some? You must be doing something wrong." Leave it to Josef to say something like that.

"It's not that simple Josef. I love Beth and she loves me. I don't want to hurt her and I want this to be special. For both of us." He meant what he was saying but he would never admit that part of the reason he wanted to wait was because he was scared. He had never been with a human and it made him feel like losing his virginity all over again. Except this time it was with someone he loved. His Beth.

"Did she actually say she loves you?"

"Yes, it was the best feeling I have ever felt to hear her say those words to me." And that was the truth. Nothing in his life had compared to how he felt when Beth looked into his eyes and told him she loved him. He could see it in her eyes how much she meant it. Down to her very soul.

"Best feeling you've ever had huh? Imagine how it will feel if she ever gives you some." Josef said with a smile and a wink.

"Why are we still friends?" Mick knew he wasn't going to get much more than that from Josef. At least not today. Just then Mick's phone rang. It was Guillermo.

"Hey Guillermo, what's up?"

"Mick, a body just came in to the morgue and I think you need to get down here." Mick could tell this was probably bad.

"Ok, I'm on my way."

"That was Guillermo, I have to go." Mick got to his feet as did Josef.

"Yes, I think it's time for me to get back to work also. I have a few more people to threaten."

"Don't have too much fun." Mick turned and started out of the office.

"Mick" Mick turned to look at Josef. Thinking he was going to get one more comment in about his lack of a sex life when Josef surprised him. "I'm happy for you, really"

"Thanks man." And With that, Mick headed to see Guillermo.


	3. A trip to the Morgue

**Chapter 3**

(A trip to the morgue)

As Mick walked into the morgue, he was hoping that whatever was going on, he would be able to deal with it and still have time to ask Beth to dinner.

"Hey Guillermo, what do you have?"

"Mick, good I'm glad you're here. I wanted you to take a look at a body before the DA sends someone down." Guillermo led Mick to the next room to the body of a young women.

"Jane Doe, she was found in a dumpster last night. She died from extreme blood loss, but look at this." Guillermo pulled down the sheet covering the women and there were hundreds of puncture wounds. All pretty fresh. They were not just any kind of puncture, they were vampire bites. It looked like she had been bitten repeatedly on her neck, arms, breast and legs.

"What the hell?" Mick could not believe what he was seeing. If this was a freshie and things got a little out of hand, any vamp would know to call the cleaner. Not just leave a body lying around. "What happened to her?" He said mostly to himself.

"I don't know but the DA is investigating and I thought you might want to look into this before they have a chance to find something."

Mick closed his eyes and took in a long sniff over the body. He could smell the fear and see many vamps biting her all at once. This didn't look like it was going to be an easy day. Crap.

"Did they find any personal belongings with her? What was she wearing?

"Nothing, she was naked and they didn't find anything that could have belonged to her."

"Where was she found? I'll start there."

"Here." Guillermo was just handing Mick the address of where the body was found when he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"That must be someone from the DA; you better get going before they see you here with the body."

Mick smiled. He wasn't going anywhere. It took Guillermo just a second longer, and a quick sniff of the air to know why.

Just then, Beth came around the corner and into the room. She stopped suddenly. She didn't expect to see Mick here, but she was extremely glad he was.

"Mick, hey!" She said with a big smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Mick smiled back at her. He couldn't help himself; he walked over to her and gave her a light kiss on her lips. Right after doing so, he wondered how she would react. He didn't know how she felt about public displays of affection, even though Guillermo was their only audience.

As he pulled back, he could swear he actually saw her eyes sparkle.

It took Beth a minuet to answer. She couldn't get over the feeling of electricity that she felt on her lips as Mick's lips touched hers.

"I'm working on a case. Ben sent me down to look at the body of a Jane Doe."

Mick and Guillermo both shared a look with each other.

"Well, I'm glad they sent you. Come on." Mick led her over to the body. Guillermo had already covered it back up. "What do you know so far?"

"That she was found naked with no ID. She is believed to have died from blood loss and has wounds covering her body. I'm supposed to take a look at them and then go to the crime scene and try and find out what caused them."

"Well, you won't find them at the crime scene, that's for sure." Guillermo said as he pulled the sheet down exposing the women's neck and arms.

"Oh my!" Beth's hand flew to her mouth. She stood there taking in what she was seeing. "And these are all over her?"

"Yes." Guillermo lifted the sheet to show Beth the other wounds. She just shook her head.

Something about the wounds caught Beth's attention right away. She tried to be sly as she looked at the two small marks on her left wrist, but Mick saw her.

"That's right, they are vampire bites."

"Why would a vampire need to bite so many times?"

"Because it was more than one. Still this shouldn't have happened. At the very least the cleaner should have been called."

Beth just shook her head again. She knew not all vamps got their "food" they way Mick did. Or Josef for that matter, but this was just more than she had ever really considered.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I am here. We can't just tell the DA that she was killed by some hungry vamps."

"No, we can't." Mick was glad Beth was here too. Not just because she could help keep the DA off the real story, but also because he would get to work with her on this case. More time to be spent with her even if they were both working. "I'm heading over to the scene now. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." Inside Beth's stomach did a flip. She loved working cases with Mick. And after last night, any reason to be close to him was a good one.

""Thanks for the heads up Guillermo. If you find anything else give me a call."

"No problem. Bye guys."

With that, Mick and Beth were on their way. Another day, another case. Only this time they walked hand in hand to Mick's car.


	4. To the crime scene

**Chapter 4**

(To the crime scene)

It seemed like such a natural thing to do. Just reach out and take Beth's hand, but the moment he did her heart started to race. He started to let her hand go but she squeezed his fingers, not letting them go.

After getting in the car he decided now was as good a time as any to ask about PDA.

"Beth, there is something I wanted to ask you about." He didn't really know how to bring it up.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" She knew he had heard how fast her heart had been beating. It wasn't what he was thinking. It didn't bother her to hold hands or kiss him with others watching. It was the fact that they were doing all of those things. Finally. She had loved him for so long and now they were getting closer. She loved all the little things that went with it.

"Well, I was wondering how you felt about holding hands in public, kissing, that sort of thing." Was he blushing? Well, as much as any vamp could.

"Mick, I enjoy any kind of contact I have with you. Don't worry so much about it. Just do whatever feels natural."

"Well, this feels pretty natural to me." He reached over and took Beth's hand again. They both smiled at each other. When they stopped at the next traffic light Beth slid closer to Mick and whispered in his ear.

"This feels pretty natural to me." She gently turned his face toward hers and then kissed him. It was slow and passionate but it wasn't long until Beth's tongue was demanding entrance and Mick grated it. The next thing they knew cars behind them were beeping at them. As Mick drove on Beth let out a little giggle.

It wasn't long until they had reached there destination. It was in an alley behind a club that had been closed for awhile. There were two officers still there, making sure nobody messed with the crime scene. Mick and Beth both showed there badges and were let in.

The first thing Mick did was take a sniff of the air. He could smell blood. They checked out the dumpster. It was empty, but Mick could still smell blood. He started to follow the smell.

Beth didn't say anything. She just waited. She knew Mick would tell her when he found something.

It didn't take long. With his vamp skills he could find the things the police missed. He could smell the blood on the ground where the body had been dragged. It lead to the back door of the club. Mick tried the handle and the door opened for him. He looked back at the two officers to make sure they weren't watching, then he and Beth slipped inside.

It was dark and Beth couldn't see anything. She took Mick's hand and he led her down a hall. The smell of blood was getting stronger. He stopped outside of another door. He didn't hear any movement on the other side so he opened it. He reached over an flipped a light switch and could not believe what he was seeing. There was a table in the middle of the room. It was cover by a sheet that at one time might have been white but was now red with blood.

"What happened here?" Beth's eyes were darting all about the room.

"I don't know." Mick saw some clothes in a pile in the corner and went to check them out. It looked to be the girls clothes and her purse. "Here look inside for some kind of ID." He handed it to Beth and then continued to search the room. There was nothing else there.

"Mick, look." There wasn't much in the purse, but there was a drivers license. "It's her, the Jane Doe."

It said her name was Ashley Moore. Well, now at least they knew who she was.

"Come on, lets go before the officers see we are gone and try to find us. I don't want them to see this." As they headed back to the alley Mick made a quick call to the cleaner.

"Should we let the DA know who the girl is? Beth asked him on their way back to the car.

"Not yet. Lets go check out the address on her ID first. I want to stay a few steps ahead of them."

………………………………...

They pulled up to a nice apartment building. They door to the front was being propped open and they went on inside without having to be buzzed in by a resident. As they made their way to the second floor Mick could hear someone crying. It was coming from the apartment they were headed too. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Why did you knock?" Beth asked him. She thought they were going to have to do some more breaking and entering but at that moment the door flew open and they were standing face to face with a young women that looked just like the Jane Doe.

"Who are you?" She asked. They could tell she had been crying.

"My name is Mick St. John, I'm a private investigator. This is Beth Turner she is with the DA's office. We are looking for Ashley Moore."

"I'm Ashley. What is this about?" The young women looked terrified. Mick was wondering what was going on but had a pretty good idea why the two girls looked alike.

"May we come in? We want to ask you a few questions." They girl look at them nervously. Mick could tell she didn't wan tot let them in so he quickly added. "We also want to ask about your sister."

That was it. The tears started to flow from her again. "Do you know where she is?" The girl asked desperately.

"Lets get inside and talk about this." The girl moved aside and let Mick and Beth in then closed the door. They sat in the small living room and Mick started to asks Ashley some questions.

"What's your sisters name?"

"Megan, she didn't come home last night and I can't reach her on here phone. Please do you know where she is?"

"Dose she normally stay out all night?" Mick knew that the body in the morgue was Megan, but he couldn't tell Ashley just yet. Not in the state she was in. He was glad Beth was with him. She was very comforting. She sat by Ashley and put her arm around her shoulders. It seemed to help clam her a bit.

"No, she never does this."

"Do you know where she was going last night?" Ashley shifted on the couch. She didn't look at Mick when she answered this time.

"No, she didn't tell me."

"Ashley, if you don't tell me what's going on I can't help you. Please."

Ashley ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. It was then that Beth noticed the marks on her wrists. She slowly took Ashley's hand and turned it over.

"Stop, it's nothing." Ashley said as she took her arm back.

"Oh, I know all about nothing." Beth showed Ashley her own wrist. It matched Ashley's perfectly, only Ashley had more than one bite mark.

Mick didn't really like the idea of Beth showing anyone the mark where he had bitten her, but it seemed to do the trick of getting Ashley to be honest with them.

"So, then you know about…." Ashley trailed off looking from Mick to Beth.

"About Vampires." Beth finished for her.

"Please, I think something bad has happened to my sister."

"Who do you work for? Who feeds from you?" Mick asked.

"Her name is Elizabeth Bradley. We were room mates in college. We became really close and she ended up telling me about what she was. She started inviting me to parties with her. After going a few times I finally let someone feed from me. When I told Elizabeth that I liked the feeling of it, she told me I could work for her. I would attend parties and be the "refreshment". They next day there would always be an envelope with money in it left for me."

"Did Megan work for her too?"

"No, I only just told Megan what I had been doing. She wanted to know how I had money and no job. I didn't think she would get upset but she did. She wanted me to stop but I wouldn't. Then last night I got a call about a party. She begged me not to go. Finally I said I wouldn't, just this once. I went to bed early. When I got up this morning she was gone and a note was on the table that said she went to find out why I liked my "job" so much. I have been trying to call her and Elizabeth all day, but I can't get an answer."

"Where was this party?" Mick could only guess what had happened. Megan went to the party pretending to be Ashley and got caught.

"It was at a house just outside of town. I have the address here."

When Mick looked at the address he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a house owned by Josef. He would have to call him as soon as possible. He knew Josef couldn't have had anything to do with this, but something was going on.

Mick knew it was time to tell Ashley about her sister.

"Ashley, your sister was found this morning."

"Found? What do you mean found?" Then it hit her what Mick had said. "No, it can't be her."

"It is, I'm so sorry. We found her ID, well, your ID with her belongings. I thought it was you until we came here and you told us about Megan."

"This is all my fault." That was all she could say before the tears and sobs started.

Mick leaned closer to her. "I will find out what happened to her. I promise you."

Ashley could only nod her head. After several minuets she started to clam a little.

"I wan to see her for myself, I need to know it's really her."

"Of course."

Beth stayed with her the entire time. Comforting her and being the shoulder for her to cry on. This wasn't going to be easy. Mick needed to talk to Josef and find out what he knew about the parties going on at one of his houses.

First, he made a call to Logan. He wanted to know everything there was about Elizabeth Bradley.


	5. Operation Coverup

**Chapter 5**

(Operation cover-up)

Ashley had learned to keep a secret and that was a very good thing. Mick couldn't just have her tell her story to the DA's office. After confirming that the body was her sisters, Ashley was determined to have whoever had done it taken care of in return. Mick could promise her that.

Telling the DA enough to keep them working the case but not actually "working" on the real case was a little more tricky. Of course, Beth came up with the perfect solution. Mick loved how she always did that.

First, Megan's ID was planted at the crime scene in a place that could have been over looked the first time through. Then the DA took the same steps as Mick and Beth had. Went to the address, talked to Ashley, then had her identify her sisters body. The only difference was that Ashley had no idea where her sister had gone. Only that she told her she was going out for awhile. When Megan didn't return in the morning she just assumed she had stayed with a friend, but after she had repeatedly tried to call her and got no answer she started to worried. That was when the officers had came to her door.

With that taken care of and the call to Logan out of the way Mick and Beth headed to Josef's. Beth had only ever been to Josef's office and never to his house. It was beautiful. Josef really knew how to live, she thought. They were shown to a large living room to wait for Josef. Mick sat next to Beth on the couch.

"What a nice surprise." Josef said as he entered the room.

"Hey Josef, I'm sorry this isn't a social visit. I need to ask you some questions about the house you own north of town."

"Why? Thinking of moving out of the apartment Mick?" Then, in a voice so low Beth couldn't hear it he added, "You want Beth to move in and your place isn't big enough. Oh how sweet."

Mick decided not to answer that last part and keep asking his questions.

"No, I was wondering what you know about any parties that have been going on there recently.

"Well, Mick I really don't know. I have been letting a friend use that place for a few months now. She pays me rent and always keeps the place clean. What more can I ask for?"

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Elizabeth Bradley would it?" Beth asked.

"Yes, it is actually. If something is going on with her or my property, I would like to know about it."

Mick quickly filled Josef in on the freshie parties and the dead girl. The parties were nothing out of the ordinary. Josef had many himself every week. Also, if there was a danger that their secret would be reveled by Megan, it had needed to be handled. What was upsetting was how the girl was disposed of. And now the human were involved.

"I will call Elizabeth and find out what is going on." With that Josef headed to his office to make the call.

That left Mick and Beth alone on the couch.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner at my place tonight. I would really like to cook for you again."

When Mick looked at her with those eyes how could she really deny him anything? "That sounds great. Do you think we will have this taken care of by then?"

"Well, if Elizabeth tells Josef the truth of what happened then it shouldn't take to long. The person that left Megan's body the way they did will be the one punished. But Beth," Mick didn't know how to explain to Beth that what happened to Megan was something he had seen before.

"I know Mick. This is part of your world. I know what must be done to keep your secret." She was trying to really make him understand. She did get it. She had done things she never thought she was capable of to keep his secret. That included going to Josef about the paparazzi Dean. But, she couldn't tell him about that.

"I love you. It's ok. I understand." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I would love for you to cook me dinner."

Beth had a smile the could just warm him all the way through. He was leaning in to take Beth's lips with his when Josef came back into the room.

"Don't start that kiddies, the fun is only beginning." Josef said as he sat across from them.

"Elizabeth said that Ashley or Megan neither one came to the party last night. She had called Ashley but she told her she wasn't feeling well and couldn't make it."

"So then something else had to have happened to Megan before she got there." Beth said looking at Mick.

"This just got a lot more complicated." They three started to talk and plan out there next move. Mick had promised Ashley he would find the person responsible and that is what he was going to do.

………………………………...

Things were working out far better than she ever could have imagined. Not only was her sister taken care of, but they thought the girl in the morgue was Megan. How could this get any better?

She was so lucky for that. Her only concern were the two people that had come to see her first. She knew right away that Mick was a vamp, but Beth was not. With the bite mark on her wrist, she must be his freshie. She smiled to herself. She wondered what Mick's fangs in her would feel like.

"I might have to find out." She said out loud. If he was able to find out who had killed her, then she might offer herself to him for free.

Megan laughed to herself. She wondered how long it would take for her to get used to people calling her Ashley.

(To be continued)


	6. Dinner Plans

**Chapter 6**

(Dinner plans)

It was getting late when Mick and Beth left Josef's. They wanted to talk to Ashley again but decided to wait until the morning. She had been through enough for one day and would probably turn in early.

"So, are you still up for dinner at my place?" Mick asked Beth. They were driving back to get Beth's car. It had been left in the parking lot of the morgue all day.

"Yes, that will be wonderful." Beth smiled at him. "I am going to run home first and freshen up a bit." In Beth's mind she was already trying to think of what to wear. Something sexy but not too over the top. Elegant.

"That will be fine. Gives me time to have everything ready when you get there."

They spent the rest of the time talking about the case and what they were going to do the next day. When they got to the parking lot Mick pulled up beside Beth's car.

After spending all day with Mick, Beth hated to be away from him even for just a short period of time. He was still holding her hand so she slid closer toward him. Mick looked down at her into her eyes. He placed his other hand on her cheek and caressed it softly.

"Drive safe and I'll see you soon." He leaned down to give her a soft kiss but when their lips met, the passion grew strong. Before either of them knew it their tongues were dancing in and out of the others mouth. Their arms were wrapped tightly around the other.

Mick just couldn't get enough of her touch. She smelled so wonderful. Like flowers. He was glad that she was not sitting on his lap like she had the night before or she would feel his need for her growing in his jeans. He could hear her pulse racing. The blood flowing just under her skin. Her neck just mere inches from his mouth…. And that's when it happened.

Mick pulled away from her and gently as he could pushed her back to her side of the car.

It took Beth a second to realize what had happened. She opened her eyes and took and deep breath. Mick was leaning away from her his faced turned away. He had his eyes closed tight and his mouth clamped shut.

"Mick?" she said breathlessly. "What's wrong?" She felt like her skin was stinging where it had been push so tightly against Mick one moment and then separated from him the next.

"Mick." She said again. Why wouldn't he look at her. Then reality dawned on her. She slowly reached over and touched his cheek.

He turned toward her then. No point trying to hide it from her. He opened his silver eyes to look at her. His mouth opening slightly to where he was sure she could see his fangs.

She didn't even flinch. She just looked at him with all the love she had in her eyes. Beth wasn't afraid of the monster in him. That fact shouldn't surprise him anymore, but it did. Now with the space between them and Beth's pulse slowing to normal, Mick closed his eyes and when he opened them they had returned to their normal beautiful blue.

"Beth I'm sorry."

"No" She shook her head. "Don't ever apologize to me for who you are Mick St. John."

"You mean for what I am." He said with some sadness in his voice.

"No, I mean for who you are. You are my Mick. The man that I love. You just happened to be a vampire too. That is not all that you are. It's just a part of you and I love all of you. Vampire too." She was staring into his eyes. She wanted him to understand. It made no difference to her that he was a vampire. In fact that was part of the appeal though she wouldn't tell him that.

Mick believed her. How could he not when she looked at him that way. He smiled down at her.

"Well, if you want to eat tonight you better get going."

Beth could see that Mick really did understand her. This subject was far from over however. She wanted Mick. All of Mick. And to have every part of him they were going to have to discuss his vampire side too. But not right now.

"Ok, I'll see you in about an hour or so?"

"Ok." With that Beth slipped out of his car and into hers. Mick waited and let her pull out in from of him. He followed her two blocks to where she would turn and head for her apartment and he would continue on. He needed to make a stop at the store to get something to make her for dinner.

He knew they were going to have to talk about it. Vamps bit during sex. It was a fact and nothing Mick could do about it. He would have to explain that to Beth. But he would never hurt her. He would bite himself to keep from biting her. The only problem would be for him to stay in control enough to do that.


	7. Dinner and then some!

**Chapter 7**

(Dinner and then some!)

Mick had just finished cooking Beth's dinner when he heard her get off the elevator. He started to the door and stopped to look at her on the screen beside the door. She was so beautiful. Even in just a simple black dress. He opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hello." Beth say returning his smile. She took a few steps into the apartment and gave Mick a kiss. "Umm, something smells really good." She said.

"Yes, something does." Mick said as he led the way to the table where they would have dinner. He wasn't thinking about the food he had prepared, he was thinking about the way Beth smelled. He pulled out a chair for Beth to sit in. Then went to the kitchen and returned with her dinner.

"Wow Mick. This looks wonderful. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Wait until you taste it first." Mick still wasn't sure about the seasoning but hoped he had gotten it right.

Beth took a bite and closed her eyes. It tasted wonderful. When she opened them again Mick was smiling at her.

"Is it good?"

Beth could only nod yes. She continued to eat.

Mick loved to watch her eat. To see how she reacted when she tasted something she really liked. It was like he could almost feel like he was eating too.

After dinner they sat on the couch. Each with a glass of wine. Beth was watching the flames in the fireplace when she noticed Mick staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You are just so beautiful, I can't help but look at you."

Beth blushed. She wasn't used to that kind of attention. She sat her glass down on the table and slid closer to Mick on the couch. He also put his glass down and took Beth into his arms. They both leaned in and their lips met.

The kiss started out slowly but the passion that always seems to show up when their lips meet took over. Beth was pressing her body as closely and tightly to Mick as possible. Mick had his arms wrapped around her and wasn't letting go. Then all of a sudden he pulled back from the kiss. He didn't loosen his hold on her though.

"Beth," he said while trying to catch his breath, "there is something we need to talk about."

Beth knew he was right, but at that moment all she wanted was him. No talking needed. But still she pulled back slightly and sat up some to look at him.

"Beth, I want you to know how very much I love you and want to be with you, but there is something I need to tell you about." Mick didn't know how to tell Beth that what she saw today in the car was just a preview of what could happen when they make love. He took a deep breath. "Beth, I'm a vampire,"

Beth started to giggle and Mick stopped and looked at her.

"Mick, you told me that several months ago. I don't think I've forgotten." Beth was smiling at him. What ever he had to tell her he was struggling with so she wanted to lighten the mood some.

"Yes, but that's not what I meant. Because I'm a vampire, sex can be very different." There, he said it. Kind of. He hoped she understood. Beth usually caught on quickly.

"So, I'm guessing what happened in the car today is just a natural thing for you?"

"Well, yes. When I become excited, in that way, I vamp out. It's not something I can help but I can control it. I don't want to scare you and I would never hurt you." Please understand Beth he kept thinking to himself.

"Ok, I have a question then." She wanted to know everything to expect because she wanted to be with Mick that much. His vamp side didn't scare her and she trusted him completely but there was one thing she wanted to know.

"Of course, what is it?" He asked.

"When you vamp out, will you need to bite me?"

There was no fear in Beth when she asked him that. If he did need to bite her he could see in her eyes that she would let him. Still, he didn't want to hurt her like that.

"Yes, I will need to bite, but I will not bite you. I will never hurt you do you understand?"

And Beth did. With that she began kissing him again. Mick deepened the kiss and pulled Beth onto his lap. She began to undo the buttons on his shirt. When she was almost finished Mick pulled back again. That was getting tiresome for Beth.

"Are you sure Beth? Is this what you really want?" Mick was breathless and his eyes were pleading. If there was any doubt in Beth that this was not what she wanted he would stop right now.

Beth looked into his eyes. "I know what can happened. I love you and I want all of you Mick. Now stop thinking about this so much. Stop thinking like a vampire." She ran her nails down his bare chest and leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "Start thinking like a man." Then she grinded her hips slightly in his lap and could feel his need for her.

That was all the encouragement Mick needed. He began kissing her again. Her lips, her neck, everywhere. Beth finished undoing the buttons on his shirt and slid it down his arms and off of him. Mick began to unzip Beth's dress. She stood then and let it fall to the floor. She was standing in front of Mick in only panties. She had worn no bra. Mick took in the sight of her beautiful body. He stood then too and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her neck and pulled her up against him in a passionate kiss. His tongue probing in and out of her mouth.

Beth could feel his hardness pressing up against her stomach. He was so big, she hoped she would be able to take all of him inside her. She reach down with her hand and felt him through his pants.

A moan escaped from Mick. It had been so long since he had been touched that way. He wanted to strip away the rest of his and Beth's clothes and just take her right now. But he wanted to please Beth. He wanted this to be special for her too. Beth was pulling on his belt, trying to undo his pants. He put his hands over hers to stop her.

"Beth, we have all night. We don't have to rush this."

"Mick I've wanted you for too long. We have forever to take our time. Right now I want you."

With that Beth undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. Mick kicked them to the side. Then Beth did something Mick didn't expect. She dropped down to her knees.

"Wait, don't." But it came out as only a whisper. Beth already had her mouth on his hardened manhood. Mick had never had oral sex before. It wasn't something he ever trusted Coraline to do. At that moment Mick vamped out. He knew if Beth didn't stop soon her was going to come undone right then and there.

He pulled Beth up and took her lips again. He slowly placed her on the couch and laid on top of her. He broke the kiss and took one breast into his mouth. He sucked her nipple into a hard peek. Then dragged his fangs across it. The reaction he got from Beth was unlike anything he had ever felt. His being a vamp didn't frighten her. If anything it just turned her on more. He gave the other breast the same attention. Then slowly his hand traveled down her stomach. He pulled her panties off and threw them aside.

He slid his fingers into her wet folds. He felt her tremble against him. She was so responsive to his every touch. He dipped one finger into her hot core. Beth moaned under him. Slowly he worked his finger in and out. Then placed a second finger in with the first.

Beth couldn't stand it any longer. She wanted Mick inside of her. He had his eyes closed and she placed on hand on the side of his face. He looked down at her with silver eyes.

"Take me Mick. Make love to me. Please."

Mick slowly began to enter her. Beth was so tight. He was working his way in and out slowly. Beth was moaning and trembling under him. She wrapped her legs around him and was trying to pull him in her faster.

"Please Mick. I want you in me. All of you."

He had never seen Beth like this. He didn't want to hurt her but at the same time he wanted to give her what she wanted. With one quick thrust, Mick was completely inside of Beth. They started a rhythm that was bringing them both so close to the edge. Mick's urge to bite was becoming stronger with each thrust. He could feel Beth on the brink and was determined to bring her pleasure before his own. It didn't take long. Beth arched her back and came screaming Mick's name. Mick was right behind her and he bit down hard into his forearm. It wasn't the same but it was enough. They both were breathing heavily clinging to the other.

After a few minuets Mick removed himself from Beth. She moaned at the loss. He repositioned them with Beth on top and cover them both with a blanket from the back of the couch.

"Mick, I love you." Beth breathed into his chest.

"I love you too my sweet Beth. My Beth."

They feel asleep in each others arm. Mick didn't think life could ever get any better than this.


	8. The morning after

**Chapter 8 **

(The morning after)

As Beth woke up she was sure she had dreamed everything that had happened last night. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to hold on to that dream as long as she could. Never wanting it to end. Then she realized she was not at home in her own bed.

As she opened her eyes she realized she was in Mick's apartment. Dressed in one of his shirts. She got a strange sense of deja ve. This wasn't the first time she had awoken like this on his couch. As she sat up she saw Mick in the kitchen. He was making her breakfast. It smelled wonderful. She walked over to join him.

"Good morning." Mick said when he heard her coming up behind him. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine." Beth said then gave Mick an kiss on the cheek. "What is all this?" It looked like Mick had made breakfast for an entire army.

Mick smiled bashfully. "I didn't know what you would want so I made some of everything."

Beth smiled up at him. "Thank you." That was all she could say. The feelings she had for Mick went beyond words. Last night had really happened. She had wanted to be like this with Mick for so long. It was kind of unreal that it was all finally happening.

"Help your self to whatever you like." Mick said as he handed her a plate. Beth helped herself to some eggs and pancakes. A few strips of bacon and some toast. Mick was really a great cook. She was sure this was going to be wonderful.

They had just settled in at the table. Mick brought Beth a cup of coffee and he was just sitting there watching her enjoy her meal. Mick's phone rang. It was Logan.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Beth could only nod her head yes, her mouth was full of food.

Mick walk to his office and answered the phone. "Hey Logan."

"Mick, hey. I did some checking on Elizabeth Bradley for you. She seems pretty legit. She throws parties for vamps that entertain guests. All very high class. I'd bet she's probably helped organize a few for Joseph. She makes a great deal of money for each one and pays all the freshies very well."

"So that's all you've been able to find?"

"Pretty much. She owns several houses on the east coast but only one here in LA. Really that's about all."

"Thanks Logan. I'll be over later today to pay you."

"Cool. Blood or money?"

"Money. Bye Logan"

Mick hung up the phone and hurried back to join Beth. She wasn't at the table anymore. She was in the kitchen cleaning her plate. He walked to the kitchen and was right behind her when she turned around.

Beth didn't hear Mick come back out of his office so it scared her to see someone there when she turned around. She let out a little scream and dropped the plate she had been holding. It shattered on the floor.

"Beth, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Mick St. John! I told you not to sneak up on me." Beth was shook up but also a little mad. Mick tried to keep the smile off his face.

"I wasn't sneaking." Ok, he had to smile. Really he wasn't sneaking. He was just admiring Beth's body. Remembering how it had felt last night to touch her and have her sleep in his arms. He didn't realize he wasn't making any noise while he walked up behind her.

She could see he was trying not to smile. That made her both a little more mad and at the same time want to kiss him. Instead she grabbed a towel and tried to wipe up the pieces of broken plate.

"Here, let me get that. It's my fault." Mick took over and quickly had the mess cleaned up. He went over to join Beth on the couch. She was checking her messages.

"I'm going to have to call Ben soon. He's already left me two messages."

"Should I be jealous that another man is calling my girl?" Mick asked with a grin.

Beth smiled. Her stomach was twirling as Mick called her his girl.

"He wants me to come in and talk about the case."

"Well, that was Logan on the phone. He didn't find anything out of place with Elizabeth. I'm going to go over there later and take a look at what he found but I don't think she has anything to do with what happened. She just runs a business." Mick knew she wasn't the only vamp that ran a business like hers. They are kind of the caterers of the vampire world. If you were having a party, she is someone you might call.

"Well, I'm only going to tell him what we talked about. Only the bare minimum. Enough to keep him on the case, but not going in the right direction. Are you going to talk to Ashley again today?"

"Yes, right after I finish up with Logan. Do you wan to join me?"

"Sure, I'll give you a call when I finish talking with Ben."

At that point Mick and Beth just looked at each other. There was so much they wanted to say but neither of them knew where to start. Finally Mick broke the silence.

"Beth, about last night…" He didn't know what else to say. What if Beth regretted it? What if he had hurt her?

"Last night was wonderful." She said with a smile that lit up the room.

Mick returned her smile. "Yes, it was."

Beth moved over closer to Mick and wrapped her arms around him. He just held her close and took in her scent. She still smelled like flowers, but also of him. Mick smiled a little about that. He knew she would have to go soon. To get ready for work. But right now, she was in his arms. Nothing could be better.

………………………………...


	9. The Other Sister

**_* Hello again! I'm so sorry for the very long delay. I was stuck at this point in the story and not sure where to go from there. I hope I still have some interested readers. :) I know its short and I'm sorry. I'm really trying to get back on track with it. Please review good or bad. Enjoy!_**

*** I DO NOT OWN MOONLIGHT!*** (But I wish I owned Mick! :P)

**Never Be The Same Again**

**Chapter 9**

**(The other sister)**

**Beth left Mick's and hurried home to shower and change. She called Ben on the way. He told her to come in as soon as she could. There had been a new development in the case. That kind of worried Beth some. Ben shouldn't know anything new that Beth hadn't told him herself. She thought about calling Mick to tell him, but decided to wait and find out what it was. It could turn out to be nothing. **

**When Beth arrived at the D.A.'s office, Ben and some officers were preparing to leave.**

"**What's going on?" Beth asked Ben.**

"**We got the autopsy report back from the medical examiner. It turns out there was a metal plate and six screws in the left leg from a previous injury. The only thing is, Megan Moore never had that type of injury. We had her medical records pulled after the ID was found."**

"**Could she have went to a different Dr. for that injury?" **

"**That's possible, but here is the other thing. Three years ago Ashley Moore fell down some stairs and broke her left ankle. It required surgery and the Dr. placed a plate and six screws in her ankle."**

**Beth didn't say anything at first. She was putting the pieces together in her head. If the body they found was actually Ashley's and not Megan's, then the grieving woman that she and Mick talked to yesterday had to be lying. But why? It didn't make sense. **

"**So, where are you headed too?"**

"**Going to pick up Ashley. Or Megan. Whoever she is and ask her about this. If she is lying about who she is then maybe she knows what happened to her sister after all."**

**Beth didn't understand what was going on anymore, but she knew Mick had to get to Ashley before Talbot did. She remembered how badly things had went when Talbot got to Emma before Mick. That couldn't happen this time.**

**Beth pulled her phone out and started to call Mick. **

"**Who are you calling?" Talbot asked. **

"**Umm…" What should she say. Before Beth could answer Ben looked at the phone and saw she had Mick's name pulled up and was ready to hit send. He looked at her with one eyebrow pulled up and a 'What's going on' look on his face. **

"**Well, I had plans to meet Mick for lunch, but if I'm going to be busy with this, I want to call and cancel." There, that sounded like a good excuse. And not all together a lie either. She did plan to meet Mick later. **

"**Actually Beth, I'm going to handle talking with her. I'm waiting on a warrant to search the apartment and when it comes through I want you to go in first. You might be able to find something that the cops might miss."**

"**Oh, ok. I can do that." That would work out better for her anyways. She could remove anything Talbot didn't need to find. **

**She waited until Talbot and the officers left and dialed Mick. **

* * *

**Mick had finished at Logan's and was just pulling up to Ashley's apartment building. He wished he had some answers for her today. It must be so hard on her to lose her sister. Her twin. Just as he was getting out of his car his phone rang.**

"**Beth." He whispered with a smile. "Hello."**

"**Mick, we have a problem." Beth said in an anxious voice. Mick was immediately on alert. **

"**What it is? What's wrong?" He couldn't help himself from looking up and down the street. As if he could see a coming danger. **

"**Talbot and some officers are on there way to pick up Ashley. You have to get there first."**

"**I'm here right now. What's going on?" **

"**They think that Ashley isn't who she says she is. She's Megan. They want to question her about it. They think she had something to do with her sister's death. I'm starting to think so too."**

**Mick didn't know what was going on anymore, but he knew Beth was right. They couldn't let Ashley or Megan, whoever she was, get picked up by Talbot. Not right now anyways.**

"**Ok, I'll see what I can do. I will call you as soon as I know something."**

"**Ok. Be careful."**

**Mick smiled at Beth's concern for him. "I will. I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

**Mick hung up the phone and quickly rang the bell to Ashley's apartment. **

"**Yes?" Her voice came over the intercom.**

"**Hello Ashley. This is Mick St. John. I came to check on you."**

**There was a short pause then the buzzer sounded for the door to unlock. Mick went in. He quickly made his way to her door. She already had it open and gestured for him to enter. **

**Once inside Mick wasn't sure where to begin. He decided to just be straight forward with her. **

"**The ADA is on his way here with some officers to pick you up for questioning." **

"**Do they think they have a lead?" Her face gave away nothing.**

"**Yes, in fact they do. They think you are really Megan. That Ashley is dead, and you had something to do with it." Mick waited and was sure she would try to deny it, but she surprised him when she smiled at him instead.**

"**They are quick aren't they?" **

"**What?" Mick couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yesterday she had looked and seemed so upset and now she was smiling? Good thing she lives in LA. She is a great actress.**

"**Oh, don't act so surprised. We all have our secrets. I know you do. Vampire."**

**Ok, this should be no surprise to him that she knows what he is. She has spent a lot of time around them. But, it did. Mick didn't know what to say to her. Just then, her doorbell went off letting them know someone was at the door. It had to be Talbot.**

"**Listen." Megan said. "Help me get out of here and I will tell you everything. The truth this time. Please." This time the smile was gone. She really looked afraid.**

"**Ok, let's go." They made there way down the fire escape and to Mick's car unnoticed. As he pulled away, he wasn't sure where to take her. Just then, his phone rang again.**

"**Hello Josef."**

"**Mick, we have a problem." Josef said. Mick looked at Megan out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting in the seat staring straight ahead.**

"**Yea, you could say that." Mick replied.**

"**I'm at the house that Elizabeth has been renting. How soon can you get here?"**

"**I'm on my way." Mick paused then added. "I have Megan with me." **

**Josef didn't respond at first then he said. "Good, I have some questions for her."**

"**Yea," Mick said, "Get in line." **

**After Mick hung up Megan slid over in the seat closer to Mick. He looked down at her.**

"**What are you doing?" He asked.**

"**I don't know." She said with a sly smile on her face.**

"**Then move back over please."**

"**Why, does me being this close bother you?" She stared up at Mick with big innocent eyes.**

"**No, but I don't know what your up to and I know I don't trust you."**

"**Wow, that's kind of harsh." Now she was trying to look all hurt over Mick's rejection. **

**Mick wasn't buying any of it. Just then, she moved back over to her side of the car and let out a little laugh. Mick was beginning to think that maybe she was crazy.**

"**So where are we going?" **

"**To see my friend Josef."**

"**Oh good." Megan paused then added. "Maybe he will want a drink."**

**It was then that Mick noticed Megan rubbing her arms. Repeatedly on the bite marks. This girl was addicted to the bite. It has been known to happen. The release of endorphins and the erotic feelings that go along with a bite are strong. Some humans can get addicted to the bite of a vampire just like they can drugs. Mick wondered if her addiction had something to do with why her sister was dead. **

**Mick drove as quickly as he could. He wanted answers. **


End file.
